1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a combination cultivator and edging tool for manually cultivating and edging soil.
2. The Prior Art
Cultivators and edgers are common garden tools used for cultivating and edging the soil, particularly around flower beds. Commercial landscapers, for instance, cultivate the soil in a garden bed with a cultivator and use an edger or shovel to edge the periphery of the garden. It is thus disadvantageous for the user to perform the desired task using two individual tools, wherein each of the tools has to be handled separately in order to do the job.
The prior art patents disclose numerous combination garden tools. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,049,059 to Weibling and U.S. Pat. No. 4,072,195 to Carlson, disclose an electrically powered combined garden cultivator and lawn edger. The Weibling patent has certain disadvantages in that it must be plugged in, in order to be operative. In addition, the cultivator assembly must be removed and replaced by a rotary edging blade in order to switch between cultivating and edging.
Other patents, for example, U.S. Pat. No. 3,638,986 to Palagonia, U.S. Pat. No. 4,813,490 to Proudfoot and U.S. Pat. No. 5,003,760 to Webb disclose various other combination garden tools. However, none of these references disclose a combination cultivator and edging tool.